


Loki's Children

by StarLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLilies/pseuds/StarLilies
Summary: After the events of "The Avengers", the all-father decides that Loki should go to earth to help make up for his actions. While on Earth, Loki observes the interactions between Peter Parker, and Tony Stark. This reminds Loki of his own children, and decides to ask Tony for help getting them back. Eventually, Tony and Loki discover another one of Loki's children- from a one night stand with Lily Potter, thirteen years earlier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt:   
> Loki found out about Tony taking in Peter, how well he's raising him, and managed to have his (Loki's lost) children placed under Tony's guardianship, so Peter has several siblings. Surprisingly a DNA-test shows that Harry is another missing child, as Lily had once after a fight with James aparated to a London bar and met Loki...  
> Loki wants his baby boy back and Tony is eager to save the little tyke, too...

“HELLO FRIENDS. BECAUSE LOKI’S ACTIONS HAPPENED HERE, THE ALL-FATHER HAS DECIDED THAT HE IS TO BE EXILED HERE TO HELP REPAIR THE DAMAGE THAT HE CAUSED.” Thor announced, appearing on the balcony of the Avengers tower. 

“How long will Loki be here-” asked Steve.

“-And why don’t we (mainly I, the owner of the tower) get a vote on whether or not Loki serves out his punishment-” Tony tagged onto Steve’s question. 

“And what about those that Loki brain washed into following him?” Steve finished.

“MAN OF IRON, CAPTAIN, I AM AFRAID THAT IT IS NOT IN YOUR BEST INTERESTS TO OPPOSE LOKI STAYING HERE. LOKI WILL BE STAYING ON EARTH WHETER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT, AND AT LEAST WITH HIM HERE YOU GET A CHANCE TO WATCH HIM.” Thor boomed in response, puzzled by what his comrades where asking. Suddenly the elevator behind the table opened, revealing Peter Parker, Tony’s apprentice/assistant/child. 

“Good morning Mr. Stark, what is going on? How are they?” Peter asked, pointing at Thor, and Loki who had appeared as if by magic next to his brother. 

“When on earth did Reindeer Games show up? And Peter, I am making you a bubble, pronto, to keep that mess” Tony gestured at Loki “away from you, and to keep you safe.” Meanwhile, Loki was watching the exchange between Peter and Tony, while thinking about his own children.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night (and after Tony had been forced out of the lab to eat and to get some sleep), Loki approached Tony in the kitchen with a question. 

“Anthony, can you help me with something?” Loki asked, concerned that Tony would have a negative answer for him. Tony put down his tablet (he was busy working on designing Peter’s bubble. It wasn’t going very well) and his strawberry pop-tart. 

“Sure Reindeer Games, what can I do for you?” Tony replied, curious about what Loki wanted from him. 

“I noticed you with that … boy earlier. How do you know him?” Loki asked, who wanted to know if Tony could help him with a problem. 

“He is my intern, there was an application filled out through his high school. Why do you want to know?” Tony was skeptical about Loki’s motive to ask about Peter. He just hoped that whatever this was wasn’t serious for anyone, Loki included. 

“I was wondering if you could potentially-” Loki started to say but was cut off as Thor bounced into the room. Tony quickly (and slyly) slipped his pop-tart under his tablet, in hopes that Thor hadn’t seen it.

“THERE YOU ARE BROTHER! OH! AND THE MAN OF IRON! I WAS WONDERING IF EITHER OF YOU HAVE SEEN THE GOOD CAPTAIN.” Thor exclaimed when he got far enough in the room to see them. Loki just rolled his eyes in exasperation. Tony looked confused.

“Why don’t you ask Jarvis, Thor? You do know who Jarvis is right?” Tony asked, wanting to make sure that Thor wasn’t about to attack the walls because of some random voice in the ceiling. Thor thankfully nodded. 

“YES I HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED TO THIS JARVIS THAT YOU SPEAK OF. HE HAS BEEN VERY HELPFUL IN THE PAST FOR ME TO LOCATE MJOLNIR.” Thor boomed. Tony just rolled his eyes, slightly irritated that Thor needed to come to him about this.

“And why couldn’t you use Jarvis to help you find Jarvis, he would know better than me or Loki to help find you find him.” Tony replied, just wanting to go take a nap and get back to work on Peter’s bubble. He also knew that Bruce and Steve would get on his case if he didn’t eat anything (like an apple, or maybe finish his pop-tart) before heading back to the lab. 

“YES FRIEND TONY, BUT I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HELP ME MORE THAN THIS JARVIS. I THOUGHT THAT HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN BUSY.” Thor boomed in response, confused by what Tony was saying. Tony just rolled his eyes, getting up to grab an apple and get some sleep. By now he had completely forgotten about the pop-tart, and was wondering about the apples. 

“J, can you tell me where Capsicle is?” Tony asked, yawning, ready for a nap, while grabbing an apple.  
“Mr. Rogers in currently in the gym working out. I believe that he will be there for a bit longer.” Jarvis responded. 

“Thanks J. Got it Thor?” Tony asked, Thor just nodded, bouncing towards the elevator. Tony then remembered that he had been talking to Loki before Thor interrupted them. “I am really sorry Loki, can we continue this later? I probably should get some sleep.” Tony asked, looking apologetic. Loki just nodded, knowing that interactions with Thor can exhaust people easily.

“I understand Anthony, see you later?” Loki asked, wanting to ask (and get an answer too) his question as soon as possible.

“Yeah, sure Reindeer Games, see you later. Good night!” Tony responded, taking a bite of his apple, his face wrinkling because it tasted weird and had a weird texture. Shrugging, Tony just tossed the apple in the compost bin before opening the fridge. “Hey, J, do we have any blueberries?” Tony asked, looking for any blueberries that he could find. As he asked Jarvis, Loki silently left, planning on asking again sometime the next day. As he left, he stole the rest of Tony’s pop-tart (its rare that someone other than Thor got one, 

“Yes sir, look in the bottom left drawer towards the back.” Jarvis responded, sounding amused. 

“Thanks J. Has Steve been organizing the fridge again?” Tony responded, opening the bottom right drawer, pawing through it to try and find the blueberries, slightly feed up that he couldn’t find the blue berries in the drawer. 

“Other left sir, and yes, Steve has been organizing the fridge again. Why do you ask?” Jarvis responded, having fun making fun of Tony. 

“Thanks J. The system of cheese and snack meats in one drawer, salad veggies in another and fruits all the way in the bottom drawers sounds like him. Plus-” Tony closed one drawer and opened the other bottom drawer “he must of reorganized it in the past couple of days. Yay! Blueberries! Thanks J.” With that Tony closed the drawer and fridge, leaving the kitchen with his blueberries and tablet to work on Peter’s bubble a little more before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I had problems creating a chapter over 200 words, but now I know to write while watching TV, so that's good. No clue about when the next chapter will be published, but hopefully before June.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but it seemed to be a good stopping point. There will hopefully be a much longer chapter soon.

When Tony woke up the next morning, he realized that he had made a break through in Peter’s bubble the night before in his sleep, and that he needed to get down his idea before he forgot about it. While working on the bubble, Tony had had an idea. What if he ran each Avengers blood through a database to see if any of their group have any hidden family. Tony then decided that he was going to bring it up that night at dinner. This was just a random idea, to see what all could turn up like unknown nationalities among the group. Hey, you never know what is going to turn up in a blood test.

Not surprisingly, when he brought up this idea to the group, they had a variety of answers, from ‘Sure, why not’ (Steve and Sam), ‘Do you have any clue what disasters can come from my blood Tony?’ (Bruce), “MAN OF IRON LOKI AND I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO BE PART OF YOUR EXPERIMENT’ (Thor, with Loki mumbling about how to kill blond-dumbasses, Bucky looked at him to makesure that he wasn’t talking about Steve), ‘there is no way in hell that anyone could be related to me, and still be alive’ (Bucky, and Natasha), and finally ‘not a chance in hell’ (Clint, not surprisingly).   
“I will try and get blood samples later, I found a great database for this type of thing. Snowman, Natashalie, Legolas, Jolly Green Giant, I will not be stopping you for blood samples. Capsicle, Uncle Sam, Lightning Rod, and Reindeer Games, see you soon. I will hunt you down at some point tomorrow to get your blood. Please don’t come to me, I will come to you. Good Night.” Tony turned and left the kitchen, carrying a fresh cup of coffee (decaf, but he wasn’t aware of it) as he left to set up everything for the next day. Or at least that was the plan until he took a sip of his coffee.

"Who exchanged my perfectly good cafinated coffee for the decaf version?!" Tony screamed, causing everyone in the dining room the vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Updates will be slow, and I do not own either the Avengers or Harry Potter. I am not sure when Harry Potter characters will make an appearance, but at some point they will!


End file.
